Kayla Daisy Kelly
by pineappleperson
Summary: What if Kendall Knight had a twin who he didn't know about but she knew about him. I'm not good at summaries review and tell me what you think chapter 4 onwards is being changed
1. Meeting the Boys

**Hi, my name is Kayla Daisy Kelly. You have probably heard of my twin brother Kendall Knight he is the band Big Time Rush. He didn't know I existed five years ago so this is my story on how he found out I existed and how I am now part of Big Time Rush.**

*********************************2nd October 2007**********************************

"Dad I am going out to the movies with Victoria and Olivia." I yelled out to my dad.

I live with my dad Markus Kelly. My mum and him never got married and when mum became pregnant he ran away but came back when Kendall and I were born. He and mum decided that I would go with dad and Kendall would stay with mum. We were never supposed to know that we have a twin but I got curious one day and dad had no choice but to tell me. Katie is still my full sister because Mum and Dad decided to try living together again and Kendall thought that my mum had died after I was born but I knew the truth.

When dad found out that mum was pregnant with Katie he moved to L.A. with me and we know live just down the road from where my twin and his friends record at Rocque Records.

So here I was sixteen years old and having a twin that doesn't know I exist, but back to the story.

Dad let me go after he gave me some money. "Remember don't go near Rocque Records" he yelled after me as I walked to Victoria and Olivia's house. Victoria and Olivia are identical twins I met them when we first moved to Los Angeles when I was five. We got to the movies every Saturday and have never missed one in four years when we first went when we were twelve.

***********************************Two Hours Later*********************************

"The Food War was the best movie EVER!" Victoria giggled.

"I loved the part were Lily hit Peter right in the face with that spaghetti he looked like a very sad clown." Olivia stated.

"How did he look like a sad ….." I replied.

"Guys! Look!" Victoria cut me off pointing towards Rocque Records. Big Time Rush, aka my twin and his friends, were walking out the door.

"Let's go say hi!" Olivia said already walking over.

"NO!" I burst out "I'm not allowed to go near Rocque Records remember?"

But Victoria and Olivia didn't hear me they had already crossed the road and were heading towards the band. If I stayed here I would most likely never meet my twin and his friends and my friends would never shut up about the fact I missed meeting BTR. So I crossed the road to say hi.

When I got over there Victoria and Olivia were already talking to Carlos and James and hadn't realised I wasn't behind them.

"… and we just love you guys all three of us" I heard Victoria say to them.

"Three? There's only two of you" Logan pointed out.

"No three. Me, my twin Olivia and our friend Kayla" Victoria explained pointing at empty space.

"Tori, Kayla's not there." Olivia pointed out.

"That's because I'm over here." I told them as I reached them.

"Wow! You look like a girl version of Kendall." Carlos said amazed.

"Kayla? Is your last name by any chance Kelly?" Kendall asked looking confused.

"Yeah, how did you know."

"My mum once had a boyfriend whose daughter looked like you."

"Yeah that was me."

"Oo, oo, why don't you three come to the Palm Woods with us" Carlos laughed as he jumped up and down.

So that is how we ended up in apartment 2J at the Palm Woods with my Mum giving me a hug and not letting go.

_**Please review**_

_**p.s. I do not own Big Time Rush I only own my OC's**_


	2. Meeting mum and little sister

"Mum we're back and we brought our new friends" Kendall Yelled as the group walked through the door.

"Who are you and how come I've never seen you three before now." Katie said as she popped up out of thin air.

"Baby sister, this is Victoria and Olivia Ambrose _pointing to Victoria and Olivia_ (**I forgot to give them a last name in the last chapter**) and this is _pointing to me _Kayla Kelly, You have never seen them because last time Kayla visited us you weren't born and Victoria and Olivia we only met today they are Kayla's friends" Kendall replied answering her questions in order.

"Kendall honey, do you and the others want cooki…" Mrs Knight started but stopped when she saw me. "Kayla Daisy Kelly is that you?"

"Yeah mum it's me"

"Wait mum?" Kendall exclaimed.

_Oh, Oh, oho, oh_

"What just happened?" Victoria, Olivia and I all asked together.

"That happens sometimes, but why did you call my mum, mum?" Kendall told us

"Honey I think I can answer that" Jennifer told her son "You see when you were born you weren't the only child I had that day I gave birth to Kayla as well. You two are twins."

"WHAT!" Katie, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, Victoria and Olivia all yelled together.

"What? I mean yeah your father and I were never married so when the two of you were born we decided that instead of the two of you spending half the year in Minnesota and the other half in L.A. So Kayla went with her dad and Kendall you stayed with me."

"Ok so that means that Katie is only my half-sister" Kendall stated.

"No, she is your full sister do you remember how I dated Kayla's dad 12 years ago? Well he ran off again after he found out I was pregnant with Katie" Mrs Knight said.

"Wait is that why he left I thought Katie was only my half sister too" I said.

"That's because your dad never wanted you to find out that you had a little sister. He wanted you to be an only child apart from Kendall who he was never going to tell you about anyway."

"Wait so I not only have a big brother but a big sister too?" Katie asked "Sweet!"

"You also have ten cousins" I informed her "Luke, Kaitlin her little brother Jack, Cane and Hayden Kaitlin and Jack's twin little brothers, Lily another Kaitlin and Jack sibling, Jake, Mikayla Jake's little sister, their little sister Brittany and their little brother Michi, Oh and Brittany's twin Louis."

"Wow! You have three pairs of twins in your family." Carlos shouted.

"Oh and mum I forgot to mention something." I said reluctantly "Dad said never to go near Rocque Records in case Kendall was there."

"How come you never told us that" Victoria and Olivia shouted together.

"I did you didn't listen"

"Never told us"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"ENOUGH!" Mrs Knight shouted stopping us from arguing.

"Sorry Mrs Knight."

"Sorry Mum"

"Ok how about, boys, you take Kayla and her friends down to the pool, Katie you go to. I need to do something." Mrs Knight told us.

_**Please review**_

_**p.s. I do not own Big Time Rush I only own my OC's**_


	3. Meeting the friends

*****************************************Down at the Pool***************************

"Kayla, Victoria and Olivia meet Budda Bob. He is the Maintenance Man here at the Palm Woods." Kendall told us as he introduced us to a man that looked very familiar with Long hair and a big beard.

"Hey do you play Gordy in Ned's Declassified." Victoria asked.

"No, I just chop things down and fix things I don't act at all." Budda Bob said in a gruff voice.

"Ok moving on, over there are the Jennifer's they act, sing and dance" Kendall continued pointing to three girls a blond with straight hair, a brunette with straight hair and a brunette with curly hair.

*SLAP* "You told me you loved me and then I saw you with another girl." A girl said to Logan.

"Hi Camille"

"Hi Guys who are these girls."

"This is Kendall's twin sister Kayla and her friends Victoria and Olivia Ambrose." Logan introduced.

"I did know you had a twin Kendall"

"Neither did I but I found out about her today about an hour ago"

"I'm Kayla nice to meet you, why did you slap Logan?"

"Oh, I'm a method actor. I practise using the guys usually." "Mainly Logan" she whispered as an afterthought."

"Camille is Logan's girlfriend and Kendall's girlfriend Jo is over there" Carlos told us pointing to a girl with straight blond hair pulled into a neat ponytail on the left of her head reading a script for New Town High on one of the chairs in front of the pool. "Where's Stephanie?" He asked turning to face Camille.

"At an audition she should be back in about an hour."

"Oh." Carlos looked a bit disappointed at this.

"The only other people you really need to know are Tyler, Guitar Dude and Mr Bitters." James told us "Mr Bitters is the manager he really is bitter, Guitar Dude is over there _pointing at a guy with sunglasses and long brown hair holding a guitar_ and Tyler is… Where is Tyler?" he continued looking around.

"Right here, _said a slightly chubby boy with curly red hair about Katie's age as he popped up from the inside of a rubbish bin _I'm Tyler I bet you have seen me in various Juice Box commercials thing is I don't want to be an actor I wanna be a kid. Ah! My mum! Quick hide me!"

"TYLER? WHERE ARE YOU WE HAVE AN AUDITION!" A large lady who must have been Tyler's mum screamed.

"Have you seen my son adorable, born to be a star!"

"He went that way" The boy said together pointing away from the rubbish bin.

"So yeah that's basically everyone you need to know." Kendall told us.

"Kendall who are these girls?" Jo had walked up behind Kendall and had made him jump when she spoke.

"Hi…Jo…This is Kayla my twin and her friends Victoria and Olivia Ambrose."

"Okay good, because if you were I don't know, cheating on me that would be a big problem."

"Well as you can see I'm not cheating only showing my twin and her friends around…cheating would be bad…very bad"

"Okay well nice to meet you three girls I have to go to an audition, Bye!" Jo said as she walked away giving Kayla, Victoria and Olivia a look as she left.

"Am I the only one getting the feeling she doesn't like us very much and is a little bit of a control freak?"

"Nope, we feel the same way" Victoria and Olivia said.

"She is a bit of a control freak, no offense Kendall" Carlos replied.

"Agreed." Logan and James said together.

'_Because the night is young. The line is out the door. Today was crazy but tonight.'_

"Sorry that's my phone." Kendall told us "What Gustavo…Why…It's our day off…but…my twin…I'm not leaving her behind!...Fine!"

"Looks like we have to go into Rocque records Kayla are you and V & O going to come with us" Kendall told us once he got off the phone.

"First sure we'll come and second V & O?"

"We have to get there quick so we can't waste time and it's a good nickname!"

"Fine let's go"

_**Please review and vote on my poll on which BTR boy Kayla should be paired up with and give suggestions on which boy Victoria and Olivia should be paired with. Remaining BTR boy will be paired with an OC that will be introduced later**_

_**p.s. I do not own Big Time Rush I only own my OC's**_


	4. Welcome to Loud Mouth Town

*************************************At Rocque Records*****************************

"Good you Guys are here." Kelly said looking up "Who are these girls?"

"Kelly I want you to meet my twin sister Kayla and her friends Victoria and Olivia" Kendall told her

"Hi, I'm Kelly Wainwright, Gustavo's assistant. Boys Gustavo is in the studio he needs to see you. Girls you can come to if you would like."

"Sure we would love to come" Kayla told her.

"DOGS! GET IN HERE NOW!"

"Twin sister that is Gustavo Rocque calling us so we should probably go in now."

"Ok, Dogs. Two things. One *Gustavo holds up one finger* who are these Girls and WHY ARE THEY IN MY STUDIO!" Gustavo yelled.

"Gustavo this is my twin sister Kayla and her friends Victoria and Olivia."

"Okay, number two *Gustavo holds up two fingers* Kelly give the dogs their tickets."

"Hockey tickets?' Logan asked.

"Concert tickets" James nodded *points with both hands at Kelly*

"Plane tickets," Kelly told them turning the tickets around "You guys do know that if your demos don't get picked by the Record Company tomorrow your going _back _to Minnesota."

"WHAT!" The four boys and Kayla yells.

"Wait why did you yell Kayla you don't live in Minnesota you live here in L.A." Kendall asked her.

"Well i only met you today and i don't want to lose my twin after finding him after _sixteen_ years." Kayla answered him.

"GUSTAVO!" the boys yell together this time without Kayla.

"We don't want to go home, we want to stay here." Kendall stated.

"Yeah, and get famous." James put in.

"Well TOO BAD! The deal was we create a demo and if your demo is picked you get to stay in LA" Gustavo yelled.

"Right. What are demos again?" Carlos asked.

"There the sample songs we've been recording? And if the record company likes then you get to stay here, make a full album, go on tour and then 'You become Faamoous'" Kelly says.

"But! If they don't pick it. I take over my dad's _Scooter_ Business *this reving sound is heard* and you go back to Minnesota and be nobodies again." Gustavo tells the boys.

"Ahh!" James screams.

"But we've worked so hard we're so close!" Kendall says with desperation.

"You're not so close."Gustavo tells them.

"We're almost there?" Logan asks.

Gustavo and Kelly shake their heads and this squeaking noise is heard.

"Halfway there?" Carlos asks as James holds us his thumb and forefinger close together and pouts.

"YOUR ALMOST halfway there!" Gustavo tells them "Now I'm going to go to my office. Please do not follow me." Slowly Gustavo backs away before sprinting to his office with Kelly following.

After two seconds the teens follow him.

"How could Griffin not pick Big Time Rush. He loves us." James asks as the teens walk through the door.

"GRIFFIN! Loves all the bands with demos and there are six of them, But only one gets picked." He tells them.

"And the one everyone is talking about is Vampirah" She tells them.

"AHH!" He screams again.

"Vampire dudes with guitars? We're toast!"Logan tells everyone smacking the demo.

"Hey, hey, we are not toast! What's the one thing we have learned since we've been in L.A." Kendall asks the rest of BTR.

"That black is the new black" James said

"If you drink cold milk on a hot day you _**die...**_" Logan suggested.

"That every time you leave your house your toys come alive" Carlos tried.

"that you _don't_ wait for your dreams to happen?, you _make_ them happen!" Kendall told them.

"Yeah like Tori's dream to become a great skateboarder, she went after it and now she is being sponsored and is climbing her way to the top." Olivia told them.

"_Right_" Logan, Carlos, and James said as they pointed to Kendall.

"Now how does the winning demo get picked." Kendall continued.

"That is a highly classified corporate secret that NO-ONE WILL TELL ME AND IT'S KILLING ME!" Gustavo screamed.

"Boys, we want this as badly as you do but all we know is that the winning band is picked by a top secret adviser very close to Griffin." Kelly told them.

"Ah-haha, yeah, ewwwwww, i just entered this totally ugly office, hold on I'm mini-barfing I'm here to pick up a demo for Big Time _Whatever._" A girl with wavy platinum blond hair wearing a sparkly white top, a white jacket, a silver heart locket and a gold skirt with a white chiwawa in her pinky-red and white bag says.

"I'm sorry, WHO ARE YOU!" Gustavo yells at the girl.

"Mercedes Griffin _as in your boss' daughter!_" the girl tells him.

"I'll call you back Jase, living large here is about to start grovelling"

"Hey, hey-hey I am so so sorry..um *Kelly gets the Demo and accidently drops it on the desk in her rush to grab it* Here is the um Demo, um can I...can i get you a latte or a yacht"

"Is this the Band? You guys are hot! But who are these girls?"

"Their my twin and her friends" Kendall replies with a confused look.

"And you must be the secret someone whose close to Griffin who decides the winning Demos" Carlos says stepping forwards a bit.

Mercedes hesitated before she answers "That right, I make the decisions and I just decided that YOUR my new boyfriend" She says pointing at Kendall.

"What you can't just decide that my brother is your new boyfriend that's weird!" Kayla tells Mercedes.

"Too bad, I chose him so deal with it," she tells "Let's GO!" she says dragging Kendall behind her.

"What? I...I don't even know her...I don't even know her...Help me, Help me" Kendall says grabbing the door frame "Help, Help, Help" still being dragged along by a surprisingly strong Mercedes.

"This is not right" James tells the others "H-How could she pick Kendall over me?" He says doing his weird hand gesture at the end. Logan and Carlos give him a look.

_**So what do you think? Please review and vote on my poll on whether Kendall or Logan should be paired with Victoria. Remaining BTR boy will be paired with an OC that will be introduced later.**_

_**I need at least one more review before I update and I forgot to mention the story starts between Big Time Break and Big Time Demos. Big Time demos started this chapter except i had to change it a bit to fit in with Kendall's twin and her friends**_

_**Thanks to izzydot and Daisy54154 for reviewing**_

_**p.s. I do not own Big Time Rush I only own my OC's REVIEW IT ONLY TAKES A FEW CLICKS AND ITS DONE.**_

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	5. Now what?

**********************************At The Palmwoods************************************

****************************************2J*******************************************

"I don't want to go back home" Katie told her mum.

"I'm sorry honey, but the record company stops paying for this apartment tomorrow and we can't afford to stay here" Mrs. Knight tells her.

Mr. Bitters walks in with a box a put it on the table

"Um, what are you doing?" Mrs. Knight asks with her hands on her hips.

Mr. Bitters pushes her out of the way "well your lease is up tomorrow so I am upgrading to this sweet apartment" Mr. Bitters says as he moves a picture of Mrs. Knight, Kendall and Katie at the ice rink and replaces it with a picture of him with a caption that says 'Reginald Bitters – Manager' "Have a palm woods day" he finishes handing Mrs. Knight the picture he moved.

"Hey!" Katie yelled throwing an orange ball at him.

"Oww!"

"We still have one day to renew"

"Oh, well in that case I'll need a three months deposit now.

"Uhh" Mrs. Knight cringes

"I didn't think so in fact the only way you could renew is if you got a job here at the Palmwoods and received our employee discount. Huh, sorry No jobs available OWW!" Mr Bitters yells as the ball hits him again.

"Bitters. I can't stand working for you. SO I Quit" The ex employee says as she throws he badge at his feet.

Katie picks up the badge. "Huh, looks like there's a job opening for Assistant Manager."

Mr. Bitters leans down to be the same height as her. "Ah, but your mum doesn't have the experience so this place will be mine" He says with an evil laugh "Check-out at Noon" he states as he slams the door behind him.

"You need a Power-Suit and an awesome résumé."

"You heard what he said I don't have managerial experience."

"You haven't seen your résumé yet." Katie says walking off dragging her mum behind her.

***************************************Down in the Lobby*******************************

"Hurry up new boyfriend; I hear the Palmwood's pool scenes fantastic" Mercedes says still carrying her purse dog.

Kendall stumbles in carrying anything and everything you need for the pool and more. "Did we really need all this stuff just so that you can sit by the pool?! Pumpkin?"

"Frupy can only sit on imported dog bedding and I always bring my own lounge so I don't have to touch other peoples but-sweat" Mercedes said as though it was obvious "no more questions"

"uh, uh, oh-oh" Kendall ends up collapsing from the weight.

"Hey Big guy, you're doing a great job" Logan says as he and Carlos help Kendall stand up.

"She's horrible"

"But if she loves you then she'll pick our demos and we get to stay in L.A. and we're almost halfway there!" Carlos complained.

James holds up a mirror and moves it from his face to Kendall's and back again. "How could she pick you over me? Look at this!" Carlos whacks him.

"now here is a hat that will help her pick our demos." He puts a green and white hat that says 'Pick BIG TIME RUSH' in big letters on Kendall's head.

"Ooooohh, and some breath-spray, just in case she wants to kiss you."Carlos says as he sprays breath-spray in Kendall's mouth.

"I HAVE TO KISS HER!" The other three nod "Where's the girls?"

"WAIT" Gustavo yells coming out of hiding with Kelly behind him.

"We can't let you do this! And they had to go home." Kelly told him

"Ohh." Kendall sighs in relief.

"Not without the perfect mood music for your pool date with Mercedaays." He puts it in Kendall's mouth and hits play and the song Big Time Rush starts playing.

"You got this." "Come On" "Good Luck" "You can do it" can be heard from the guys as Kendall walks out the door to the pool.

***************************************At Kayla's house*********************************

Kayla POV

"DAD I'M HOME." I yell.

"Where have you been young lady? The movie finished two hours ago." Dad asks.

"Sorry, dad tori, Olivia and I went out for smoothies afterwards."

"You're lying I saw you going into Rocque Records with Kendall and your friends."

"I'm sorry dad I just wanted my twin to know I existed, please!"

"Go to the cupboard, you have been a naughty girl and now you need to be punished."

The cupboard was a small room that was one metre wide and I had to go to when I was being punished most kids get sent to their rooms I get sent to the cupboard and get locked in for a few hours.

"But Dad!"

"NOW! I will not say it again GO!"

4 hours later

I can't believe it he never leaves me in for this long normally never for more than two and a half hours and that was when I crashed the car, but four hours for talking to my brother. I need to call Tori and Olivia. I need to get away from here.

RING RING….RING RING… RIN- "Hello?"

"Tori thank goodness you picked up dad locked me in the cupboard and I've been in here four hours."

"Kayla? Is that you why did he lock you in for so long"

"Because I talked to Kendall, you have to help me I can't live here anymore he knows Kendall knows about me. He saw us go into Rocque Records with the boys"

"You could always go live with your mum."

"yeah, I'll ask her if I can but I need to get away from my dad first how am I meant to do…" Stomp Stomp Stomp.

"Tori I have to go dad's coming"

BEEP

I could hear I key in the lock and then the door opened.

"WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO TELL ME?!" My dad yelled as he lifted me off the ground.

"No one I was just talking to myself"

"I know you were talking to someone, TELL ME WHO IT WAS!"

"It was just Tori I was asking about some homework"

"Why would you need homework you are just going to fail at everything in life in fact, GET OUTTA MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK GRAB YOUR STUFF AND LEAVE." He yelled pushing me down the hall to my bedroom.

I quickly packed as much as I could and ran out of the house. Now what was I going to do?

**There chapter five updated Please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
